elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
M'aiq the Liar (Online)
M'aiq travels around Tamriel and spreads his wisdom. This M'aiq is likely an ancestor of the previous M'aiq, since takes place hundreds of years before the other Elder Scrolls games. Quotes *''M'aiq tried to swim out to sea, but had to turn back. Slaughterfish. Always the slaughterfish. '' **Referring to how the sea travel is made impossible due to Slaughterfish. *''"Come no closer" said the ghost, so M'aiq did not. But she kept saying it, wherever he went.'' **Referring to NPCs appearing where players go. *''Wood Elves aren't made of wood. Sea Elves aren't made of water. M'aiq still wonders about High Elves.'' **Referring to how a person using drugs is known as "being high". *''M'aiq wonders why merchants boast of spacious bags, but never how much weight they carry.'' **Referring to the inventory being in number of inventory slots, instead of weight like in previous games. *''M'aiq speaks with many in his travels. After a time, they seem to repeat themselves. Strange.'' **Referring to how some non-canon NPCs say the same quote again. This is most likely referring to town guards saying a well-known quote: "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow to the knee." *''No ships depart for the Summerset Isles. M'aiq wonders if the High Elves made them up.'' *''M'aiq despises bats. Tiny, winged skeevers. Disgusting!'' *''M'aiq heard an old-time speak of lost mittens. Keep looking, M'aiq. Mittens will turn up somewhere.'' *''M'aiq can't tell Spider Cultists apart from the usual riffraff. Perhaps they need matching uniforms?'' *''Sea Elves? Do you see Elves, from the sea?'' *''Have you seen dragons? No? M'aiq thinks they must be hiding...for now.'' **Referring to the fact that Online takes place before and, therefore, before the Dragon Crisis. *''M'aiq doesn't care if the tunnels beneath Wayrest are a feat of engineering. The smell is horrific!'' *''M'aiq paid a merchant to ship his things to Stormhaven. Half went to Stormhold, the rest to Haven. Stupid merchant.'' *''Step on sand and burn your feet. Bury feet in sand and grit gets under the claws. Poor choice for M'aiq.'' *''When M'aiq enters a new place, he pictures it within himself and meditates for a short time.'' **This might be a reference to the loading screen and the pictures you see when entering a new location. *''M'aiq was told to stay away from Oldgate. This confused him. M'aiq remembers when it was called "Gate".'' *''Can vampires have families? How? Perhaps M'aiq does not wish to know.'' *''When young, M'aiq wished to attend an adventurer's school. But Tamriel has more crypts than schools.'' **This might reference that there are no school houses in Tamriel. *''M'aiq thinks those with the most wine can never truly be pleased. This is why he drinks water.'' *''M'aiq wonders why some people in Tamriel seem more prominent than others.'' **''This could be a reference to essential characters, or the nobility system present in the ''Elder Scrolls universe. *''M'aiq cares little for politics. Truly, he thinks everyone is his ally.'' *''M'aiq's father was Qia'm, from a long line of Qia'ms. But M'aiq does not believe this. His father was a known liar.'' **Qiam is M'aiq backwards. This is a variation from M'aiq's quote from Skyrim, where he states that all of his ancestors were also called M'aiq. *''M'aiq fishes wherever there is water. He finds it is far less crowded.'' **Referencing that the player can only fish from fishing-pools. *''Volenfell is where the famous Dwarven hammer fell, yes? M'aiq wonders if "Where the Hammer Fell" is a better name.'' *''Redguards fear the undead, but why? The gnawing upon the flesh? The stench of death? Hmm. Perhaps M'aiq understands.'' *''M'aiq asked an Argonian if she could breathe underwater. She asked if he could see in the dark. M'aiq had no good answer''. **Referring to the removal of the Argonian Waterbreathing and Khajiit Night-Eye abilities from previous games, replaced by other racial passive abilities such as a Khajiit Medium Armor experience bonus and an Argonian increase to swimming speed. *''Come back later. We can talk some more!'' **Told by M'aiq when he has nothing more to say. Trivia *If the player speaks to M'aiq in each zone except Cyrodiil, they will get an achievement called "I Like M'aiq", as well as a dye called Liar's Linen. **The picture for the achievement is two fishsticks. Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Random Encounters